Seven Deadly Sins Of Gibbs
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Written during the last week of hiatus...a drabble a day to appreciate some of Gibbs' physical attributes that were missed over the long break. Gibbs/Abby pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Deadly Sins of Gibbs**

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Rated: M

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters etc aren't mine...if I had Gibbs' assets all to myself I wouldn't be writing about them.

A/N: This was written in the last week of the hiatus between season 9 and 10 for the Gabby shipper forum. A series of seven standalone drabbles, one a day to remind us of some of Gibbs' most attractive physical assets, and what we missed over the summer. There are a lot as you can imagine so some drabbles I crammed in more than one attribute.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was their endless blueness that always drew her in...made her forget what she was doing, who she was. The instant he walked into her lab, Gibbs could stop time with just a simple glance, her pulse rate soaring when those soulful cobalt eyes sparkled as he entered.

They'd been together for just over two months, and the happiness, love and desire he reflected back at her every time he looked at her made Abby's heart swell. And no matter how many times she was on the receiving end of that gaze, her heart would never fail to skip a beat, her chest tightening at the sense of completion he gave her.

Gibbs had always said so much with a look, and his eyes were the key to understanding the man he was. Abby loved to watch the way they changed with his mood. The way they lit up when he smiled, how they darkened when he was aroused, then grew hazy moments before he came inside her.

It was the openness and longing behind them that had allowed Abby to finally tell him how she felt. With just one heartfelt and honest look she had known she could trust Gibbs with her heart and her life. She drowned in their blue depths every time he held her gaze, her ability to turn away from him non-existent until something broke into the trance he pulled her into.

Now, watching the slivers of azure appear as Gibbs awoke beside her, his eyelids flickered slowly open to reveal him at his most vulnerable. Abby smiled, his sleepy eyes radiating nothing but love, before they became too heavy for him to hold open and they drifted shut again.

She cherished the rare mornings he slept longer than her, giving her a chance to absorb the way he broke through the fogginess before realizing she was there with him.

"You're awake early, Abbs," he mumbled sleepily. "Mustn't have done enough to wear you out last night."

Abby snuggled up closer to him, their bodies facing each other and pressed intimately together. She trailed her fingers over his eyebrows, leaning forward to kiss each of his closed eyes. "You did, I just wanted to see you...even when I'm asleep I wanna look at you."

When she pulled back slightly and his eyes reopened, Abby knew she would trade everything she owned to have Gibbs look at her the way he was now. Completely unguarded and so raw with lust that Abby couldn't stop herself from kissing him.

Her fingers thread through his hair, tangling in the soft silver strands that made his eyes stand out even more. His eyes and hair had always complemented each other, the combination of the two enough to send her hormones into meltdown as the rest of her body fought to keep her blood pumping and lungs oxygenated so she could remain upright.

"Can't really see much of me while we're doing this," Gibbs groaned against her lips as Abby pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him.

"It is a dilemma," she purred, "coz I also wanna touch you...all of you."

Abby circled her hips into his, feeling his hands grip tightly onto her waist and encouraging her movements. She took in the sight of his tousled hair, still amazed by how sexy he looked first thing in the morning.

Her body grinded against him several times more before she stopped and leaned down, her face hovering above his and her fingers raking through the short hair above his ears.

"Every time you look at me, I feel special," she kissed his forehead gently.

"Every time you look at me, I want you," she kissed the tip of his nose.

"And every time you look at me, I know I could never love anyone as much as I do you."

When her lips brushed over his, they both kept their eyes open, and Abby moaned into his mouth as he stared back at her. Each successive kiss grew more urgent and intense, their lips parting and Gibbs pushing into her mouth to slide his tongue against hers.

Eventually they broke apart with a gasp when Abby began to rub against him once more, Gibbs' body quickly beginning to fully wake underneath her.

"Had to be careful of the way I looked at you for so long," he whispered next to her ear, holding her tightly to him, "not gonna do that anymore...want you see."

Abby angled her head so she could run her nose alongside his, the distance between them, and the evidence of his arousal right in front of her as well as underneath her. "I do, every day," she breathed.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He barely had to touch her before Abby was writhing underneath him. The way his rough calloused hands ghosted over her soft skin, catching her most sensitive areas and sending a shiver through her entire body.

Gibbs knew exactly where to touch her and how much pressure to exert on all of her pleasure points, and he was a master at prolonging her orgasms. Edging her closer with gentle caresses here, before driving her even further with firmer strokes there...then backing off before starting all over again.

Tonight he'd taken his time worshiping every inch of her, leaving a path of goose bumps in his wake as he'd worked his way up her legs and over her hips, avoiding where she craved his touch the most.

"Something you want, Abbs?" he'd teased, his thumbs tracing circles on the inside of her thighs.

Gibbs had outlined every detail of her tattoos, mapping over them with delicate caresses in an attempt to have her begging for more...which she had. She'd never been ashamed to tell him what she wanted, and his hands brought out such an immediate reaction in her, that it took very little before Abby was crying out for him.

Lifting her head off the pillow, Abby looked down as his long fingers made their way higher over the curves of her stomach. Roaming slowly around her belly button, his lips brushed against her intermittently as he made his way up to her breasts.

His palms covered the supple mounds, both of his index fingers drawing back to focus his attention on her two peaked nipples. Rolling them gently, Gibbs grinned at her when she couldn't contain her loud moan as her arousal spiked even higher.

"Oh god, Gibbs..."

Her own hands covered his, her breath catching at the sight of his strong tanned fingers in contrast to her pale skin. The steady throb between her thighs picked up momentum, a rush of wetness accompanying it when Gibbs began kissing the swell of her breasts, his fingers still working their magic on her rosy nipples.

She gasped when he moved his body higher, the heavy weight of him pressed between her legs more intimately. When his cock nudged against her, it was more than Abby could take and she rolled them over, his hard body now prone underneath her.

"This..." Abby moaned, her back arching as she took him inside her heat, "this is what I want."

His hands gently smoothed up her legs with agonizing slowness, stroking across her thighs until he reached her ass. Lifting her slightly, he spread his large hands out over her backside and thrust himself all the way inside her.

"Want it too, Abbs," he growled, his hands easing around to hold onto her hips and keep himself completely buried within her.

When Abby began to move, her body rising above him and squeezing around him, Gibbs let his hands wander...cupping her breasts as they rocked together, then easing an eager finger between her slick fold to tease her, before finally gliding them up and down her sides to settle on her hips.

She loved the way his fingers dug into her flesh as she drove them both closer to release, feeling the strength of his powerful body, not only inside her but holding her.

Gibbs' grip on her increased each time she drove down on him, their bodies continuing to become more heated with every stroke.

When she felt his almost death grip on her hips, Abby knew he was close, and with one perfectly timed swipe of his finger over her clit she crashed over the edge, taking him with her in a blinding flash of pleasure.

Collapsing forward onto him, Abby let her body ride out the waves of her climax, shuddering through the aftershocks with Gibbs as their heart rates and breathing began to slow. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, contentment rolling through her.

His hands, now gentle, ran feather light touches over her back, calming her but at the same time keeping her nerve ending sparking...only Gibbs could bring out such a conflicted yet wonderful reaction in her, and they both knew it.

Reaching behind her, Abby took a hold of one of his larger hands and brought it to her lips, kissing the knuckles and along the back of his fingers.

"I don't want you to ever stop touching me," she said softly against his rough skin.

Gibbs kissed her forehead, his fingers sliding between hers as they entwined. "Not gonna stop...you're all mine and I'm never letting you go."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one is for gosgirl...and her special affection for Gibbs' long back :p

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Abby paused mid-step on her way down into the basement the instant she saw him, her grip on the railing tightening.

He was stretching up slightly to get something on the top shelf above his work bench. The action was enough to lift the white t-shirt he wore up his back, giving her a visual of the hollow at the base of his spine, and the two dimples on either side that she couldn't get enough of.

His jeans slipped lower on his hips, revealing the slight curve at the top of his ass and giving her a glimpse at his boxers. As much as Abby wanted him to wear jeans that were snug, so she could appreciate the outline of his body, she had to admit there were benefits to him wearing loose fitting pants.

Obviously not finding what he was searching for, Gibbs bent over to look under his work bench. His jeans tightened over his butt as he unknowingly turned his back on Abby, his backside in the air as he noisily scattered things about, giving her the perfect view until he crouched down.

Her moan at the way the back of his jeans drew away from his body as he squatted got Gibbs' attention and he stood up and turned to face her, her shameless ogling over...at least for a moment.

"You looking for something?" She teased, continuing on down the stairs.

"Nothin' important...gonna sit with me a while?"

"I would but..." she trailed off, looking down at her bare feet. "Don't wanna get splinters in the bottom of my feet."

Gibbs walked over to where she stood on the bottom step, his hands sliding over her hips as he drew her closer. "I can carry you if you wanna sit on the bench."

Abby grinned and slipped her hands under his t-shirt, slowly moving from his stomach, around his waist before her fingers sought out his lower back, gently caressing over the smooth skin of his spine.

"Or you could sit here with me."

Gibbs raised an inquisitive eyebrow, his boyish grin giving her heart yet another reason to beat out of control. "Not gonna get much work done if I've got you in my hands instead of wood."

Abby leaned forward so her mouth was next to his ear, her hands sliding down to cup the firm globes of his ass, her hips grinding into his. "As much as I love watching you work, there's only one type of wood I'm interested in right now."

He chuckled at her insinuation, but didn't object when she pulled back to strip his t-shirt over his head. "You really wanna do this on the stairs?"

"Uh huh."Her fingers sought out the button and zipper of his jeans, her eyes not wavering from his as emerald met blue in a lustful exchange. Just as she had done numerous times before, Abby undid his jeans without hesitation, the material pooling around his ankles. "Wanna do something else first...turn around."

"Abby..." he warned, his eyes narrowing in on her when she started chewing on her bottom lip, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Please..." Her gaze was as pleading as her voice, and Abby knew he wouldn't be able to refuse her, he never could.

Sighing, Gibbs turned around so his back was to her.

Running her fingers up on either side of his spine, Abby began covering his left shoulder blade with kisses, and as her hands made their way back down again her mouth switched to the other shoulder blade.

Smelling sawdust on his skin mixed with his own unique scent, she moved towards the middle of his back and nudged her nose along the curve of his spine, her tongue darting out to taste him as she moved lower.

Her hands slipped into the sides of his boxers, slowly pushing them down his legs as the rest of his body was exposed. Gibbs groaned above her when Abby reached the dimples above his now naked ass, her tongue brushing over each of the tiny grooves several times before she began kissing her way over the expanse of his lower back.

When she'd covered every inch of him, Abby sat back on the stairs, taking in the sight of his completely bare skin. Gibbs was toned in all the right places, the strength in his powerful body obvious from the muscles that stretched across his upper back before disappearing under his arms. The masculine curves of his sides tapered down to a trim but solid waist, the hollow she loved so much leading into the contours of his butt.

Abby sighed as she took all of him in, the two taut cheeks of his ass at eye level. She didn't want to blink, for fear he might vanish. Even now, months into their relationship, she had to often remind herself that Gibbs was all hers.

"Abbs..." he asked hesitantly, glancing over his shoulder to find her staring at him. "What you doing?"

"Admiring." She gave him one last long look over before telling him, "you can turn around now."

When he did, Abby was greeted with the sight of his engorged cock right in front of her face. She lifted her eyes to his and grinned impishly, her tongue flicking out to moisten her lips.

Satisfaction surged through her at the thought that she could get Gibbs riled up so quickly.

Gripping onto his ass with both hands, Abby pulled him closer to her parted lips.

"About that wood..."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) ...on with the next fluffy ficlet, I could hardly leave his neck/chest out now could I?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She thought about it all the time.

Whether Gibbs was in the same room as her or across the other side of DC.

Nuzzling into his neck, smelling the essence of him, licking over his pulse point, kissing her way over the smooth skin after he'd shaved...Abby had lost endless hours fantasizing about his neck, but they had been some of the most pleasurable hours of her life.

Watching from her place in their bed she followed Gibbs with her eyes as he walked from the bathroom, towel slung low around his waist, his upper body still covered with a fine sheen of water.

It was impossible for Abby to drag her eyes away from the sight before her.

His neck shimmered in the morning light as the sun shone through the bedroom window, highlighting in perfect detail all the curves and muscles. She froze, remembering how that neck had tensed last night, cording with strain as his body thrust into her, claiming her with a possessive growl.

Throwing the sheet off her naked body Abby stood up and walked over to him, Gibbs stalling when he saw her approaching. Her hands spread out flat over his stomach before her fingers glided higher, up through the salt and pepper hair covering his chest.

She trailed over the familiar contours of his firm muscles, carding through the rough hair and sighing at how it felt against her soft skin.

Without thinking Abby buried her nose in the center of his chest, kissing him softly before inhaling his scent. Her hands spread out over his pecs, massaging him gently with her up and down motions, her lips continuing her tentative assault on his skin.

"Morning," Gibbs chuckled, Abby feeling the soft rumble of amusement under her mouth.

"We should say good morning like this more often," she mumbled in between kisses.

Taking a step closer, her upper body pressed against Gibbs' and she felt some of the moisture covering him stick to her.

"I'm wet, Abbs."

"You're not the only one," she teased, her words having nothing to do with the wetness from his shower now covering them.

Returning to her task, Abby's mouth moved higher until she reached the hollow at the base of his throat. Her tongue darted out, licking into the indentation, tasting him mixed with the water that had been kept warm with his body heat. She whimpered as her tongue delved into the groove several more times, her lips sealing over it before she placed a series of barely-there kisses along his collarbone, paying particular attention to the love bite she'd left on him last night.

Licking a trail up the line of his throat, she teased over his Adam's apple with the tip of her tongue, circling it and feeling in bob under her attentions when Gibbs swallowed. Abby grinned at his response, one of her hands sliding up from his chest to thread into the short hair on the back of his neck.

Moving across to the side of his neck, Abby felt the steady beat of his pulse under her lips, her fingernails gently raking back and forth through his hair.

She heard Gibbs groan, his hands settling on her waist, before sliding lower over her ass to bring her hips so close she could feel the bulge of his growing erection against the ache deep in her core.

"Let's call in sick today," she whispered against him.

Gibbs cleared his throat, his voice gravelly when he finally spoke. "Think it'll be a bit obvious if we both call in, Abbs."

"If we say we're both at home in bed it won't be a lie. No-one needs to know we're together...next to each other...that you're on top of me," she grinned, playfully nipping his neck with her teeth before continuing, "or underneath me..."

When Abby finally found the strength to move her face back from him to look into Gibbs' eyes, they were alight with desire.

"Mightn't be able to call in sick," Gibbs breathed next to her ear, his hands untying the towel at his waist as he nudged Abby towards the bed, "but I think we've got time for me to give you a check up, coz you do feel a little warm."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Some fluff for WithTheGrain :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Abby knew there were very few times that Gibbs would simply walk around half naked.

So on the rare occasions that he did, she saw it as a duty not only to herself, but for every woman that would never get the chance to ogle such a gorgeous specimen of man, to blatantly stare at him.

From her position on the deck chair on his back porch, Abby watched as Gibbs methodically pushed the lawn mower from one side of the yard to the other. Her laptop sat on her knees, but it could've been hacked into and infected with a myriad of viruses and she wouldn't have noticed...so focused was her attention on the sight in front of her.

The sun had finally started to set, but in an attempt to reduce his discomfort from some of the heat that remained, Gibbs had stripped off his t-shirt halfway through mowing, his skin now glistening with a layer of sweat. Every now and then he'd look up to see her watching him, his crooked grin telling Abby he understood all too well the effect his state of undress was having on her.

Her eyes were drawn to his outstretched arms, his biceps and forearms flexing and bulging as he pushed the lawn mower in front of him. The curves of his shoulders were tensed, the tightly controlled strength of his upper body contained within solid muscles.

Abby watched as he worked his way closer to her, her eyes following a trail of sweat that trickled from the side of his neck, gathering more moisture on his shoulder before rolling down the outside of his arm. Unconsciously she licked her lips, certain she could taste the salt of him in the air.

When he was done, Gibbs turned off the mower and swaggered over to her, grabbing one of the glasses filled with ice and water she'd brought out for them. Abby observed him as he drank the cold liquid down in one go, the remaining ice clinking in the glass as he placed it back down on the table beside her.

Leaning over her, his strong arms on either side of her head as they rested on the back of her chair, Gibbs enticed her into long drawn out kiss. Abby moaned against his soft lips, Gibbs teasing her with his tongue and delicately tracing the curve of her mouth before letting his lips linger on hers.

Pulling back from her a bit, he twisted to look at the screen of her computer.

"Looks like you haven't got far," he grinned. "You were on that same screen when I started mowing."

"Yeah, funny that...someone distracted me."

She lifted her hands to glide over his upper arms, feeling the heat underneath her fingertips as she made her way down to his wrists before sliding over his sweat slickened skin all the way back up to his shoulders.

Grinning at him, Abby dropped one of her hands to pick up the glass he'd just drunk from. "You look like you could use a little cooling down..."

Taking a cube of ice between her fingers her gaze caught his before she placed it against the warm flesh of his bicep. Gibbs flinched slightly at the first touch of it on his muscle, but remained in place when Abby began to swirl it slowly along the curvature of his shoulder.

By the time she'd reached his forearm, the rapidly melting ice dripping all over her, Abby had added her mouth to her exploration. She tasted the saltiness of his sweat mixed with the pure cool water, her tongue lapping up every last drop of moisture.

"Thought you were gonna cool me down Abbs," Gibbs said, his voice husky.

"That was the plan," Abby mumbled against his skin, the last of the ice melting under her fingertips.

Blindly she reached for another piece of ice from the glass, instantly pressing it to his other shoulder once it was within her grasp.

"It's not working," he groaned as she renewed her attention on his still heated skin.

When she stopped to look at him, Gibbs pushed himself upright to stand next to her, the evidence of him being more than a little aroused, beginning to tent the front of his cargo pants.

"Oh..." she giggled, pleased that she could have the same effect on him that he'd been having on her for the last half hour. "Well I'm sure I can cool that down too," she smirked, popping the ice cube into her mouth.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sometimes Gibbs didn't even really need to say anything to turn her on, the growl of a single word from deep in his chest was enough to get her hot and bothered. She could also listen to him talk for hours on end about the most menial things and he'd have her hypnotized, her hormones zinging through her bloodstream so out of control she'd have to fight to not jump his bones no matter where they were.

But it was the huskiness in his voice when he whispered to her that he loved her, and the roughness he couldn't keep contained when groaned at her to let go, her body falling apart around him...that was what sent her over the edge.

He was silent as they lay against the back of the couch in his living room, the soft intake of air through his mouth the only sound in the quiet house.

Abby had been sitting reading a science journal when Gibbs had snuggled up beside her and in a reverse of the way she always seemed to cuddle into him, Abby now found herself with a very strong and sexy Marine curled against her side.

Gibbs nuzzled against the side of her face, his nose rubbing gently along her ear. "You tryin' to concentrate?"

Abby heard his teasing tone and twisted her head slightly to be greeted up close and personal with the confident and heart stopping lop sided grin that made her want to kiss it off his face.

"Not sure that's possible with you so close."

"I'll just sit here...keep reading," he urged her and Abby looked back at the journal, not for a second believing she'd be able to focus.

After a few moments, Gibbs took the lobe of her ear between his teeth, his warm breath caressing her skin as he playfully nipped her flesh, then tenderly sucked it.

Abby gasped as he buried his nose in her hair, his tongue delicately tracing the outer curve of her ear.

"That must be some article," he teased, and she felt him smile against her. "To have you holding your breath like that..."

Abby felt as if every nerve ending in her body was on fire. She wanted to take him into her arms and kiss him until they both almost passed out. But at the same time she didn't want to move away from the tantalizing trail his mouth was blazing over her skin, his hot breath igniting a wave of electric currents to converge between her thighs.

She was well aware of what else Gibbs could do with his mouth...how he could make her moan for more...make her scream his name.

As he licked the spot just below her ear, Abby's mind flashed back to the previous night and how his slick tongue had delved between the wetness of her folds, tasting her with long swipes before suckling on her swollen clit.

His soft lips had closed over her and Abby had forced her hips up, pushing her aching flesh closer to his mouth. Gibbs had held onto her hips tightly, her head thrashing about on the pillow, his breath adding to her building heat as her passionate moans encouraged him.

For what had felt like hours, he'd teased Abby's aroused flesh, her sensitivity increasing with each gentle probe and stroke of his tongue, and every brush of his skilled lips. When she'd eventually let go under his caresses, her orgasm completely shattering her, Gibbs had calmed her by pressing his lips over her quivering thighs before making his way up to her mouth.

The recollection of seeing the top of his silver head buried between her thighs, her hands tangling in his hair as he stroked, nibbled and tasted her with his lips and tongue was enough to make Abby squirm next to him.

Her concentration and patience shattering, Abby threw her journal on the coffee table, pushing Gibbs back against the arm of the couch, her mouth covering his with one hot wet open-mouthed kiss after the other. Gibbs groaned and held her head in place, his tongue flicking out to caress the tip of hers before sliding deeper into her mouth to tangle together.

Abby whimpered as their lips surged together desperately, their tongues stroking and teasing. When she felt herself start to go dizzy from lack of oxygen combined with his kisses, she pulled back slowly, sucking on his swollen bottom lip.

Gibbs grinned against her mouth, still enticing her with soft gentle kisses as she drew air into her starved lungs. "Guess that article wasn't that interesting after all," he smirked.

"Nothing is ever gonna be as interesting or as stimulating as that mouth of yours..."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the last part, thanks for reading and the reviews :) ...I seem to have a lot of fics started right now, but I'm hoping one day soon I'll actually get one finished and be able to start posting...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Carrying her weary legs from the bathroom to the bedroom she now shared with Gibbs, Abby's footsteps temporarily stumbled before she came to a complete stop upon entering the room.

Gibbs stood beside their bed, dressed only in a pair of briefs she'd bought him earlier in the week. The dark blue material perfectly fit his masculine form, the bulge that currently had her complete attention cradled and snugly held within the soft fabric.

He looked up to find her staring at him. "You really want me to wear these Abbs? Been wearing boxers for a long time."

Abby slowly approached him, letting her gaze wander between his eyes and his groin. "I know...and you don't have to wear them all the time," she smirked. "You like it when I wear lacy or revealing underwear don't you?"

Gibbs grinned at her and pulled her closer when she was within reach. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck, softly murmuring against her already tingling skin, "you wearing any now?"

Underneath the long t-shirt of Gibbs' that she wore, Abby did have on the matching black bra and panties that he liked to slowly remove from her. But she wasn't going to tell him that yet, because once he was determined to take them off her, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him, or herself.

"Maybe," she teased, "but I need to get a proper look at yours first."

She took a step back from him, holding onto one of his hands as her eyes lowered. Abby was certain Gibbs had no idea just how aroused she got seeing him in the briefs, but the way they were so intimately shaped around one of his most finest assets was enough to make her go weak at the knees.

Gibbs was a well built man in many ways, but the thin piece of material that was now keeping him hidden from her, his pure maleness contained and undeniable, already had her underwear soaking.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about wearing them too much, coz as soon as I see you in them I'm gonna want to take them off..."

Placing her hands on his chest, Abby pushed him back towards the bed. When his knees hit the edge Gibbs sat down, his hands sliding up under her t-shirt to glide over her ass. He groaned when his fingers found her lacy panties, a mischievous grin lighting up his face.

Abby lifted her t-shirt over her head, suddenly not as tired as what she had been minutes ago. She took in the sight in front of her, Gibbs' meaty and strong thighs parted, his cock twitching under her scrutiny.

He held such power in his thighs, the firm muscles covered in dark hairs that Abby loved to run her fingers over. She'd sat on them, straddled them, rubbed against them and kissed and licked every solid inch of them.

Crawling over him, Abby sat with her knees on either side of his legs. Gibbs held onto her hips gently as she adjusted herself, leaving room to snake her hand down between them so she could start to massage him through his underwear.

Gibbs groaned, one of his hands moving to rest flat on the mattress as he leaned back slightly, his hips lifting up off the bed to try and keep the contact with her fingers. Watching him harden underneath her, his length beginning to fill the briefs, Abby deftly stroked his erection to life.

She watched him come apart slowly under her touch, his eyes beginning to cloud over, his breaths drawn in ragged gasps as she worked his swelling flesh, now curling restrictively in his briefs.

When Gibbs grabbed her hand to stop her, he awkwardly moved her off his lap, instantly ridding her of her panties before pushing down his own underwear. Abby unclasped her bra and pushed down on Gibbs' shoulders so he sat back on the bed.

Looking up into his darkened cobalt eyes, Abby kneeled down in front of him and licked across the head of his weeping cock before taking it in her mouth. With one hand she gripped onto his thigh, the other reaching between his legs to cup and gently fondle his balls.

Gibbs' strangled, "Oh, god...Abbs," caused a release of moisture between her thighs and she began to slide her lips up and down his smooth shaft, humming against him as she took in a little more of his length on each downward plunge.

Abby felt him trying to restrain himself from pushing up further into her mouth, his hands fisting in her hair as her tongue licked the underside of the now engorged organ, before swirling around the tip every time she raised her head.

"Abby..." he groaned, "I don't want you to stop but..."

With one last extended suck, Abby withdrew her mouth from him, Gibbs panting, his thickness now throbbing right in front of her.

"Not gonna stop, Gibbs, we've just begun."

Licking the remnants of pre-cum from her lips, she stood to her full height, then straddled him again. Gibbs held tightly onto her hips, both of them mesmerized by the view of him disappearing inside her.

Abby's hands clenched onto his shoulders and she slowly eased down on him, whimpering with pleasure as he pushed every inch into her, stretching her until he was completely buried. Her heart was pounding, her breathing erratic, but the only thing Abby was aware of was Gibbs' rock hard cock as it pulsed within her.

It didn't take long for her to start to moving over him, her inner muscles flexing around him as she quickly picked up momentum. The sounds of their flesh sliding together, mixed with Abby's passionate moans and Gibbs' harsh grunts as he thrust up into her, soon echoed throughout the room.

She loved everything about him; the way he looked after her, the way he loved her and the way he was always there for her. Gibbs was the other half of her heart, he was a part of her soul, and when he was inside her...rigid, hot and throbbing, Abby felt complete.

He gave her understanding, support and love...and he gave her the kind of pleasure Abby never thought possible.

Sweeping her lips over his in a rushed open-mouthed kiss, Abby plunged down on him a final time, her walls clamping around him as her orgasm washed over her, hurling her into oblivion. Every muscle in her body tensed, gripping onto Gibbs as he groaned out her name, spilling inside her, his body uncontrollably shuddering underneath her.

Collapsing forward onto his chest, Abby closed her eyes and sucked in deep breaths. She could hear his heart thudding loudly under her ear and smiled, giggling in among her gasps for air. "See, I told you it'd be worth trying on the briefs."

Gibbs chuckled, his hands wandering over the expanse of her back. "If this is the reaction they get from you, I better go out and get some more tomorrow."

Abby sighed happily and lifted her head to kiss him tenderly, eventually resting her forehead against his, their breaths mingling.

"I love you Gibbs, from the soft silver hair on your head down to your long gorgeous toes, and everything in between. You're strong and tender, you're loving and over-protective, and you're adorable and incredibly sexy...and I wouldn't change a thing."

He wrapped his arms around her, completely enfolding her within his embrace. "So happy you're mine, Abbs...love you, all of you, and how you make me feel. When we're within these walls, I'll wear whatever you want me to wear."

A devilish grin curled the corner of Abby's lips and she kissed his cheek, making her way closer to his ear to whisper, "How do you feel about leather?"

The End.


End file.
